


A sibling help

by Incedio7



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incedio7/pseuds/Incedio7
Summary: A quick look into the life of the McCormick as it goes from good to hell.





	A sibling help

**Author's Note:**

> was made at like 2 am so it bad. also, time skips a lot.

Kenny watch as they added the solar panels to their roof. He could not believe what has happened in the last four month, their house was being upgraded to modern levels and is actually livable, food is in his and his family stomach, and lastly his parents are gone. All because of his best friend. Karen came up to him watching the workers, but mostly her eldest brother. Kenny checks his watch and sees his shift is starting soon, with a kiss to his sister, he starts to leave wondering how things could get better

 

\----------

 

“ Hey Kenny, can you sign this” Karen asked him, as he watched Tv. Kenny grabs the paperwork and looked it over, once he was done he turns towards her. He smiles before patting her on the head. 

“How about we go to say an amusement park instead,” Kenny asked as Karen shakes her head no. 

“ Kenny everyone going to be going. It just City hall what so bad about it” Karen said stomping her feet. Kenny sighs before looking at Karen wishing he could explain why it was dangerous but he knows that she a McCormick and would just go. “ Please, Kenny. I don't want to be the only person not to go.” Karen asked again, Kenny really hated that this was even a thing. 

“ The answer is no Karen, why would you want to go to such a boring place when I willing to take you somewhere fun,” Kenny asked hoping to break whatever is over her. Karen shakes her head for a few moments before looking at Kenny.

“ ok fine but we are going to the water park,” Karen said going to her room. Kenny leaned back against the couch knowing that with how things are going it was only going to be harder to protect his sister. He hopes he brother can keep himself safe.

 

\-----------

 

“ I got fired Kenny,” Kevin said his face hidden in his arms. “ I just could not keep up with them, god how did you deal with them every day,” he asked thankful Karen was at school. Kenny looks around at there house knowing that they would lose some of the things they got used to without his help. Kenny puts his arms around him. 

“ guess I will just have to work two shifts,” Kenny said, Kevin, turn towards him. 

“ Can't you just ask him for help again” Kevin know he should not have even tried as Kenny face got dark. “ Ok I get it you don't want to deal with him. Guess I should start to look for new work” he ended with as Kenny walked away. Kevin pulls out his phone and sets up an appointment to go to city hall. “ Please forgive me, but I can't let you ruin your life for me, Kenny”. Kevin begins to cry before starting to look over other jobs. 

 

\-----------

 

Kenny stared at the building in front of him, wishing he had another way, but even with Kevin working as hard as he could they would never get Karen out of here. Kenny walks in slowly to see that not much has changed minus the fact that Kyle was working as the secretary. Kyle works for a few seconds before looking up and rubs his eyes before running over to Kenny. “ Dude how have you been, I have not seen you in so long.” Kyle hugs Kenny to the point that he swears he would break limbs. “ So are you final going to take Cartman offer, you do not know how much me and Stan would like that, we could start to hang out like old times” Kyle kept talking, as Kenny walked away knowing that the real Kyle would not be like this, that this Kyle was just a fragment of the real one. He next saw Stan and Cartman talking both turned as he entered the room, Kyle running in after him. “ Mister Cartman you have a visitor,” Kyle said before being waved away by Cartman who gets up to greet his friend. 

“ Kenny how long has it been, what 4 years now, it was when we got rid of your parents right,” Cartman said as Stan goes next to the door locking it. Kenny gulps knowing that he was out of his element. Cartman laughs seeing Kenny worry. “ so what can I do for you, your brother came by a few months ago, and you keep your sister away when I invite the school here, so you obviously don't like what I am doing here. So what do you need.” Cartman asked sitting back down.

“ Money that it and I will leave,” Kenny said, as Cartman reach into a draw an pulls out a wad of money. He tosses it to Kenny. 

“ Ok go, no string attached,” Cartman said waving his hand for Stan to open the door. Kenny sat there for a moment staring at the money knowing that he should just go, but Karen needs to have everything.

“ What if I want more like a lot more,” Kenny regretted asking as Cartman Smiled.

“ Well that can be arranged”

 

\---------

Karen could not believe she was back in South Park after all these years, she stares at her old home and how new it looks. Knocking only once, the door flies open as her brother comes to hug her. “ Karen I thought you were coming tomorrow,” Kevin said nearly squeezing the life out of her. Karen struggles for a few seconds before just surrendering to the inevitable fate, being put down she smiles.

“ ya but I wanted to surprise you guys, was Kenny,” She asked as Kevin invited her in.

“ Oh he just working, he will be home a bit later, actually let me call him” Kevin pulls out his phone and quickly dials Kenny. “ bro Karen home today,” he said.

“ What I thought it was tomorrow, ok I going to go talk to the boss and say he on” Kenny quickly left his desk to go talk to Cartman.

“ Ok, so what do you want to do is,” Kevin asked as he plops next to her on the couch. Karen just turns on the Tv and gets next to her big brother.

“ how about let's just watch some tv, till Kenny gets here like good old times” she responded. Kevin did not know what to expect when it happens but it was like a cloud was removed from his mind, he sighs knowing that the real challenge begins now. A few hours later Kenny comes in kicking the door in with present in his hands.

“ So how my college graduate doing,” he said putting them onto the table. Karen walks over.

“ Kenny it only an AA its nothing special I still have to go back,” she said as Kenny's hands one of them to her, she quickly unwrap it and start to cry. 

“I think that you will find that the rest will be like that,” Kenny said glad that he was able to fix up the old doll. Karen goes to the rest of them and sees that they were all old memory, the time she went to the vampire kids party clothing, her mom's old shirt she loved, and probably the most important thing of all was the mask and suit of her guardian angel. 

“ how did you find all of this stuff I thought it burned up,” Karen asked holding each item with care.

“I have my sources, but still I have one last present for you. Actual it for all of us” Kenny held up a key. “I and Kevin were thinking of moving to Denver to be closer to you” Karen froze as she processes what she heard. She drops the suit as she hugs Kenny tightly.

“ yes, yes when are you guys moving,” she said jumping up and down.

“ we leave tomorrow morning” Kenny smirked seeing that she was as excited as he was. “ so, for now, it late go to bed, we will pack in the morning,” Kenny said yawning heading to his room with a nod to Kevin.

 

\---------

Kevin blood was blacker than obsidian as it poured out of him, Karen slowly pushed him off her tears being held back. “ why, why” she kept repeating as the gun in her hand was pointed at Kenny, the sun slowly coming up from behind him, showing off his black wings and horns.

“ cuz nothing stays good for us Karen, we were so close maybe 10 minutes away from getting out of here, but we let our pride get to us” Kenny said walking over to Karen and putting his mouth on the gun. “ but you can still live free, I am made sure of that, so please Karen do what you came to do.” Karen began to cry as she pulled the trigger and the room once more was filled with the bang. She held her brothers body for a few moments crying as she tries to cradle the body. She heard clapping from behind her, she turns to see Cartman walking in, she brings up the gun one last time, to end all of this to make her brother's death not worthless. 

“ you fucking monster,” she said as she pulled the trigger and a stick with the word bang at the end of it comes out, Cartman smirks as she keeps trying to get it to fire.

“ Oh, little girl do you really think they would give you the real one, no that was simply a blessed gun but not blessed enough.” Cartman said kneeling in front of her. “ yup, they sent you here to die, making you believe that you could save the souls of your brothers, but instead they just sent you into the devil den.” Karen could not move, as Cartman words filled her head. “ so we can go from this point in one of two ways, one I kill you and you go to heaven while these to stay with me, or two I bring them back and you guys go to Denver”Karen's head snaps up staring at him. “ oh don't give me that look, I am not heartless” Cartman put his hands up “ so we have a deal” Karen looks over their bodies before looking back at the devil.

“ Deal”                


End file.
